


Confesiones en la madrugada

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: La Comunicación es clave [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: A Even le gusta preguntar, Amor - Freeform, Borrachera, Confesiones estando borracho, Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Evak - Freeform, Even es el mejor novio, Isak Valtersen Borracho, Isak quiere todo con Even, Jonas es el mejor amigo de la vida, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: Jonas ayuda a un muy borracho Isak para llegar a su departamento, en ese mismo lugar, confiesa sus pensamientos sobre querer todo en la vida y formar una familia con Even, sin darse cuenta que es al mismo Even a quien le dice todas estas cosas.





	Confesiones en la madrugada

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, por fin aqui atreviendome a publicar este fic sobre Evak.  
> Cualquier error, es mío. No me pertenecen los personajes, ni la serie.
> 
> Ojalá sea de su agrado.

El ruido que hacia su celular lo despertó. El problema era que no sabía dónde se encontraba porque la última vez que lo vio lo dejo encima de la almohada de Isak, y lo más probable que haya pasado es que durante la noche se tuvo que haber perdido entre las sábanas.

La habitación todavía estaba a oscuras, y él recién despertando no era la mejor combinación para buscar su celular, el cual que se quedo en silencio solo por algunos segundos para volver a sonar. Dando vueltas las sábanas, lo encontró en medio de la cama, con el nombre de “Jonas” en la pantalla.

—¿Sí?

—Por fin…abre la puerta— dijo Jonas jadeando —…sabes que Isak no es precisamente liviano.

Even se quedo unos tres segundos ahí, sentado en la cama con su celular pegado a su oreja, escuchando a Jonas regañar a Isak e Isak riéndose. Sin ni siquiera buscar algo para vestirse y solo con su bóxer Even se levantó y semi corrió a la puerta de su pequeño departamento para abrirla. Un Jonas no muy alegre, llevando un brazo de Isak alrededor de su cuello y agarrando su cintura para mantenerlo en pie, y un Isak borracho…muy borracho.

—Ayuda…—dijo Jonas, medio dejando caer el cuerpo de Isak hacia donde estaba parado Even.

Entre los dos avanzaron hacia la habitación, para dejar a Isak ahí en la cama, todavía riéndose de quien sabe que.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Even, mirando como Jonas iba hacia la cocina para llenar un vaso con agua —Pensé que solo era una junta entre ustedes cuatro.

—Los padres de Magnus no estaban, así que él tuvo la fantástica idea de tomar algunas de las botellas de su colección—respondió Jonas terminando su vaso en dos tragos —…empezamos un juego que Madhi inventó e Isak termino perdiendo casi todas las rondas. Fue divertido verlo tomar un vaso tras otro hasta que empezó a hablar de ti…y sus…momentos juntos.

Aunque las luces seguían apagadas Even podía ver las mejillas de Jonas tornarse rosadas por la vergüenza, quizás qué tipo de momentos decidió compartir Isak con ellos, para que el mejor amigo de su novio no pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Yo…lo siento…, me hubieses llamado antes, sabes que hubiese ido a buscarlo.

—Nahh, no te preocupes…solo… no esperes que te veamos de la misma manera por algunos días — respondió Jonas medio riéndose —Tomo varios vasos de vodka y un par de vasos de ron, así que mañana te espera un largo día…yo…será mejor que me vaya, debo llegar a mi casa pronto.

Jonas miro su celular, dejo el vaso en el fregadero y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Te debo un kebab, Jonas— dijo Even.

—Jajaja, que sean dos y quedamos a mano— respondió Jonas, ahora si mirándolo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Even se quedo ahí, parado en medio de la cocina pensando que debía hacer, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar porque al momento siguiente escuchó como algo pesado se golpeaba en el suelo de la habitación, y de nuevo, casi corriendo fue hacia la cama, solo para ver como Isak estaba en el suelo, a un lado de la cama, tratando de quitarse los pantalones.

—Ahh…ayuda— dijo Isak, sin mirar a Even.

Even no podía hacer nada más que aguantarse la risa. Isak realmente estaba bien borracho. Todavía estaba luchando con sus pantalones para poder sacárselos, pero el único problema era que no se había sacado sus zapatillas… lo que hacía toda esa tarea en algo realmente imposible.

Even sintiendo un poquito de pena de la situación se acerco a Isak para ayudarlo, arrodillado frente a él, y tratando de tomar una de las piernas de Isak para sacarle la zapatilla, no esperando la reacción de Isak:

—No… no me toques.

Even miro a Isak sorprendido, pero Isak no hacía nada más que tratar de quitar su pierna de la mano de Even.

—¿Qué?— fue lo único que pudo decir Even.

—No…, tengo novio… no me toques— susurro Isak, notablemente molesto.

Isak estaba tan borracho que no sabía que estaba con Even, hablando con Even, en su propio departamento. Even seguía sorprendido…se sonrió a sí mismo, este era un momento que no iba a desaprovechar.

—¿En serio? ¿Y lo amas?— preguntó Even.

—Demasiado, él lo es todo— murmuró Isak, tomando una de las zapatillas, sacándola a la fuerza y tirándola lejos de donde estaba. Con movimientos torpes hizo lo mismo con la otra zapatilla.

—¿Él lo es todo?— preguntó Even, viendo como Isak se quitaba los pantalones con movimientos un poco lentos.

—Jajaja… si, lo mejor de mi vida— contestó Isak. A pesar de seguir a oscuras, Even pudo ver como las mejillas de Isak se tornaban un poco rosadas —…, sabes…él y yo vamos a casarnos…y…y vamos a formar una familia.

Even ahora si quedo en shock, jamás pensó escuchar a Isak decir esas cosas. Porque puede que hayan hablado de casarse, pero eso fue cuando él estaba maníaco, y él fue quien dijo la mayoría de las cosas… pero ahora, aunque borracho, ahí estaba Isak hablando de casarse y formar una familia. Esta era una conversación que no se atrevía a tener estando los dos en estados normales, temiendo un rechazo de parte de Isak.

—¿Quieres formar una familia?— Even sabía que no debía aprovechar de este momento, pero no pudo resistirlo.

Isak seguía en el suelo, medio apoyado en la cama, ya sin sus pantalones, en bóxer pero con su sudadera roja todavía puesta y su camiseta blanca.

—Quiero todo con él, él es mi vida…, y algún día tendremos dos niños—respondió Isak sonriendo—… ¿Sabes algo? —preguntó Isak, apoyando su cabeza en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Even, temiendo que Isak tuviera ganas de vomitar. Ya estaba buscando el tacho de la basura cuando Isak respondió.

—¿Ah?, no…estoy bien… —Isak se notaba enojado— …,te estoy hablando de mi Even, no interrumpas…—dijo Isak frunciendo su ceño—, sabes él es alto… más que yo…, y pareciera que tiene todo resuelto en la vida…pe, pero yo lo amo…demasiado…, mi vida…toda mi vida es mucho mejor porque él está ahí. Eso es lo que…lo que me motiva para seguir. Quiero todo con él.

Even tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Isak nunca le había dicho esto, que quería todo con él.

—¿De verdad?— susurró Even —¿Qué mas piensas de tu Even?

Isak parecía estar pensando en que decir.

—Creo, creo que él no quiere una familia conmigo…, creo que tiene miedo de arruinar las cosas—dijo Isak con voz inquieta. Even sabía que en cualquier momento Isak podría llorar—, él es bipolar— susurró Isak, como si fuera un secreto—…pero eso no lo hace menos persona…, mi Even merece todo y yo quiero que sea feliz conmigo y con nuestros hijos.

—¿No te aburre? ¿Preocuparte de tu Even todo el tiempo?— Even sabía que no debía preguntar esto en el estado en que estaba Isak, pero simplemente no podía parar.

—¿Preocupar?... uno siempre se preocupa de las personas que uno ama, y yo amo a Even, incluso cuando tiene días malos. Él ha sido más familia que mis padres. Yo estaré siempre para Even, lo cuidaré hasta el último día de mi vida.

Even podía sentir que estaba a punto de explotar por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. Casi son las 3 de la mañana, todavía a oscuras en su pequeño departamento, con el amor de su vida…borracho pero teniendo una de las mejores conversaciones de su vida.

—¿Puedes decirme más sobre la familia que quieres?

—Dos hijos, puede ser una niña y un niño, o los dos iguales… pero que tengan ojos azules… como mi Even— Isak tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

Y Even, él podía sentir su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte. Por dios, sin saber cómo pero se sentía más enamorado que nunca de Isak.

—…Sabes, Even sería un excelente padre— dijo Isak — ¿Lo conoces? Es alto, rubio… y con unos ojos azules hermosos…y su boca…, lo extraño, ¿Sabes dónde está? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta que Even estaba frente a él.

Even no podía evitar sonreír, pensando que Isak se iba arrepentir de haber tomado tanto cuando despierte, pero ahora debía lograr que Isak terminara de quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa, lograr que se acueste y lo principal… que durmiera. Lo bueno era que al otro ninguno debía despertar temprano considerando que ya prácticamente era sábado y podrían quedarse en cama hasta tarde.


End file.
